


More of the Kidfic AU - 8

by Tieleen



Series: More of the Kidfic AU [8]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, part 2 of the Kidfic AU series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet Gabe still doesn't have even one line in this entire universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the Kidfic AU - 8

[If I'd decided to write one peek into the future of this universe, this would in no way be that. However. One day Sascha had a birthday, and I accidentally wrote her [six different universes where Gabe Saporta wore a thong](http://tieleen.livejournal.com/60954.html). This was one of them.]

 

Pete is old. Pete is very, very old. He can no longer find it in himself to get excited about the things seventeen year olds get up to.

“It’s your kid who was collecting money from people,” he tells Gerard. “I say you deal with it.”

Gerard peers at him incredulously. “It’s your kid who was _on the stage_ ,” he points out.

Pete sighs. Somewhere deep inside, a younger, more frantic version of himself is absolutely certain that somehow, this is all Jon Walker’s fault.


End file.
